Lydia/V
| aliases = | continuity = V: The Series | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = Military personnel | race = Sirian | gender = Female | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = June Chadwick }} Lydia is a fictional alien military officer featured in the V multimedia franchise. Played by British actress June Chadwick, she was a series regular on the 1984 program, V: The Series and was credited in all nineteen episodes of the show. However, she actually only appeared in seventeen episodes. Biography Blonde and English-accented, Lydia was commander of the fleet when Diana was being held prisoner on Earth. She was as power-hungry as Diana, but far less sadistic. Lydia tended to inform on Diana's exploits to the Leader and overseers such as Philip and Charles. Lydia rose through the ranks to attain the rank of Chief Security Officer and maintained control of the fleet while Diana was being held captive on Earth. When Diana returned to the fleet, Diana took control and Lydia was none too thrilled, not having much respect for Diana. She was horrified to learn that Diana has ordered the Particle Beam Triax from the home planet. As Diana went to sign a peace treaty with Nathan Bates, Lydia was in charge and under her watch that Robert Maxwell destroyed the Triax with the stolen mothership. Soon afterwards, she helped Diana out by providing information on Kyle Bates, who Diana wanted to use. Unfortunately for her, Mike Donovan and Ham Tyler foiled her plot. Lydia was unconvinced that Diana’s next plot would work as she watched Diana and a converted Sean Donovan trying to extract information from his father through trickery. She was given the job of killing Donovan afterwards but he surprised her, knocking her out. She continued to work begrudgingly under Diana she Diana went too far and started converting a pacifist Visitor icon, Jacob. After Donovan and Tyler rescued Jacob and he was killed while on the run from shock troops, Lydia had had enough and flies back to the Leader. Diana ordered that the mothership destroy Lydia’s shuttle. Lydia surprised Diana later on, by arriving with the new Supreme Commander Charles. It seemed that she had sent a decoy in her place and she took another shuttle. Upon Charles’ arrival, Lydia was made his adjutant and Diana was placed under her. Not too long after, due to Diana’s grudge, the Resistance is made aware of Lydia’s arrival on Earth. She was kidnapped by Donovan and Juliet Parrish and interrogated. Donovan tricked her into revealing Tyler’s location, allowing them to rescue him. A prisoner exchange was set up. Despite the whole event turning into a giant firefight, Lydia was able to escape with Charles and Diana. Not too long afterwards, Lydia set up an operation with Lt. James, a covert specialist. James attacked Science Frontiers while dressed as Resistance members, framing them. She witnessed Charles’ plan to eliminate the resistance leaders unfold due to a daring raid from the resistance and Donovan slips away from Charles. Lydia began to grow closer to Charles and was jealous that he seemed to be attracted to Diana. When he planned to marry Diana in order to send her home, Lydia was not happy but got over it since it would rid her of her rival. When Charles began to become slightly infatuated with Diana, Lydia was driven mad with jealousy. She decided to try to assassinate Diana on her wedding night by putting poison into her ceremonious cup. When Diana sensed something wrong, and switched cups with Charles, he was killed, which horrified Lydia. Diana had her arrested and put on a mock trial to simply declare her guilty and set her up for execution. Philip, the Inspector General, showed up just in time to stop the execution. A new investigation pitted Diana and Lydia as the main suspects, forcing them to team up to frame someone else less they both be judged guilty. They frame the ship pharmacist, Marta and she is shipped off to space with Charles’ corpse. Soon afterwards, Diana came up with a scheme to rid herself of Philip and Lydia. She set Philip up to be assassinated by assigning her underling Angela to Philip’s expedition to kill Donovan. Diana proceeded to talk to Lydia, getting her to say that it was a great idea and that Philip would be out of the way and she would take over, while Diana was recording the message for posterity. Unfortunately for Diana, Angela fails, and it is all undone. Diana's next schemes involved bringing Lydia’s brother Nigel onto the ship before it was his time, right in time for the ship’s feast of Ramadan, which involved the sacrifices of the youngest warrior. When Lydia figured it out, she would do almost anything as she appeals to both Philip and Diana. Philip told her that the only way to stop it was with a unanimous vote of the ship’s three line officers, himself, Lydia and Diana. Lydia went to Diana and asked her what she wanted. Diana offered her Nigel’s life for hers. During the feast of Ramadan, Philip halted the sacrifice accusing Diana of making unfounded accusations of him being in the Fifth Column. Philip declared that he would consider it mutiny unless Diana changed her vote and Nigel was saved. When the war ceased, Lydia welcomed the Resistance aboard and became friendly and civil with them. V Wiki; Lydia; Biography. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Lydia at the V Wiki References Category:Lydia